I Love You and Good bye
by vayanera28
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang 3 pemuda yang menceritakan masa lalu mereka bersama gadis itu, gadis yang selalu bersemangat dan bercahaya. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga sekejap mata/ Chapter 1: Len Kagamine
1. Chapter 0: Prolog

Surai pirang pendek itu menari di terpa angin sore, pita putih kelincinya ikut bergerak mengikuti tarian angin. Bibir merah muda tipisnya menarik sebuah senyum saat dirinya mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dulu bersama mereka…. Ketiga pemuda unik yang dulu masuk ke kehidupannya.

Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa sedih, dirinya tidak merasa tidak diperlukan lagi oleh mereka bertiga sejak _kejadian_ itu. Banyak yang berubah dari mereka bertiga selama dia tidak ada. Well pertama berkat kejadian itu mantan ketua kelasnya Len Kagamine terpuruk oleh keadaan bahkan sekarang rajin berdandan dan pergi berjalan ke _tempat itu_ setiap tanggal 24 Desember terkadang juga di tanggal-tanggal merah tertentu di kalender entah kenapa. Kedua sahabat sekaligus mantannya Mikuo Hatsune selalu menangis ketika melihat fotonya, terkadang dia pergi ke _tempat itu_ setiap minggu lebih tepatnya setiap hari Jumat. Dan terakhir yang paling mencolok sahabatnya sejak SD Yuuma Megurine setiap hari pasti membawakan bunga matahari ke _tempatnya sekarang_. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi hingga gadis manis itu memperhatikan aktivitas mereka bertiga, terkadang orang tuanya dan teman-temannya yang lain pergi membawa bunga _ke tempatnya,_ tetapi ketiga lelaki ini tidak pernah bersama yang lain jika berkunjung.

"Sepertinya akan ada kejutan hari ini" Ucapnya dengan riang sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Gadis manis itu pun kemudian duduk di depan sebuah batu nisan, entah sejak kapan dirinya disini tetapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan bisa berada disini. Di hadapannya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang dikuncir ponytail yang baru saja datang, gadis itu pun tahu pemuda itu adalah mantan ketua kelasnya… Len Kagamine.

"Hai Rin! Lihat aku membawakanmu banyak mawar merah!" Ucap Len sambil memperlihatkan bouquet mawar merah di tangannya kepada gadis itu.

 _"Um… terima kasih banyak Len"_ Ucapnya, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Dan kau tahu Rin? Happy birthday ya! Hari ini _harusnya_ adalah Hari spesialmu…. Ya 24 Desemer hari ulang tahunmu, maaf ya aku baru bisa berkunjung kesini" Ucap Len sambil menyerahkan bouquet itu ke gadis pirang itu yang disambut oleh sang gadis dengan senyuman riang.

"Eh? Len kau kemari juga?" Suara baritone itu mengejutkan pemuda pirang itu, saat berbalik lebih terkejut lagi ketika menemui seorang pemuda bersurai teal dengan kedua manik yang senada dengan warna rambutnya di tangannya membawa beberapa bunga lily putih untuk diberikan ke gadis itu.

"Ya. Kau tahu ini hari _spesialnya_?" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum sendu, gadis itu pun mengenal sekali pemuda bersurai teal itu dengan baik. Sahabat sekaligus mantannya… Mikuo Hatsune.

 _"Len… Mikuo…. Tolong jangan tersenyum sedih seperti itu"_ Ucap gadis itu, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan sepertinya walaupun dirinya menendang mereka satu-satu mereka juga tidak akan memperhatikannya.

"Ah!" Suara ketiga membuat kedua orang disana menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai pink dengan kedua manik berwarna emas dan kupluk hitam yang menutupi sebagian helai pink-nya.

"Yuuma kau datang juga?" Tanya Mikuo sambil memperhatikan pemuda pink yang sekarang membawa bunga matahari…. Seperti biasanya.

"Mikuo kau tidak akan memberikan bunga itu padanya?" Tanya Len, membuat pemuda bersurai teal itu terkejut dan kemudian berlutut ke depan gadis itu.

"Rin…. Aku membawakanmu bunga lily putih kesukaanmu dan ah!" Mikuo buru-buru memberikan bunganya kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sebuah bungkus coklat.

"Ini untukmu juga! Kesukaanmu Sweet Choco!" Lanjut Mikuo sembari memberikan hadiahnya kepada gadis itu, yang disambut anggukan senang oleh gadis itu.

"Rin…. Seperti biasa aku membawakanmu bunga matahari, yang menandakan dirimu seperti matahari bagiku" Ucap Yuuma sembari menyerahkan bunga mataharinya, gadis itu menerima dengan senang hati.

 _"Yuuma kau sok puitis sekali!"_ Ucap gadis itu dengan jengkel menendang batu ke lutut pemuda berkupluk hitam itu.

"Nee ayo kita pulang…. Salju akan turun dan kita tidak memakai jaket apapun sekarang" Ucap Len kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian bersama hadiah-hadiah yang ditaruh di depannya.

Gadis pirang berpita putih itu pun mulai berbalik ke makam yang dibelakanginya, kedua manik safirnya menatap sendu tulisan di makam itu. Entahlah dirinya merasa telah menemukan kebenaran…. Hah semoga saja ketiga pemuda itu bisa melanjutkan kehidupan mereka tanpanya.

Gadis itu –Rin Kagami- tersenyum senang, kemudian sosok dirinya ikut menghilang dibawa angin musim dingin dan salju yang mulai turun.

 **AyA-Chan28 proudly present…**

" **I LOVE YOU AND GOOD BYE"**

 **Main cast:**

 **Rin Kagami, Len Kagamine, Mikuo Hatsune, Yuuma Megurine**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha, Crypton**

 **MULTI-CHAP**

 **Chapter 1: Len Kagamine**

 **Chapter 2: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **Chapter 3: Yuuma Megurine**

 **Well stay tuned :))**

 **Warning: Typos, alur kecepatan, OOC dan lain-lain**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Halo bersama saya AyA-Chan28 atau bisa dipanggil Aya datang membawa multi-chap pertama dari fandom Vocaloid…**

 **Well awalnya mau bikin One-shoot sampai 3 tentang ketiga pemuda ini tetapi karena ada yang usul untuk dijadikan satu Multi Chap jadinya saya terima aja**

 **Well**

 **Mungkin ga akan terlalu update cepat tapi bakal diusahaiin dengan maksimal bisa update secepat-cepatnya…. Semoga cerita ini gak akan terbengkalai hehehe**

 **Please review it :3**

 **Butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun ;)**

 **Tapi kalo mau review yang lain juga boleh hahahahaha…**


	2. Chapter 1: Len Kagamine

Menatap cermin, aku menatap pantulan diriku yang sudah rapi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Surai pirangku sudah disisir dan diikat ponytail, kaus putih dengan jaket kuning tidak diresleting di atasnya, celana pendek berwarna krem, dan terakhir sepatu kets berwarna kuning putih. Senyumku mengembang, semua sudah beres dan bahkan bouquet mawar merah di tanganku sudah ada. Sekarang waktunya aku ke tempatnya, ke tempat orang yang kucintai.

"Wah Onii-chan rapi sekali!" Seorang gadis bersurai kuning panjang yang diikat ponytail menyapa, aku pun tersenyum balik.

"Tentu saja Lenka-chan…. Onii-chan akan bertemu dengannya…" Ucapku, gadis itu –Lenka- tersenyum sendu.

"Oh iya… maaf aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal itu…" Lenka tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetapi jari telunjukku sudah berada di atas bibirnya.

"Ssh! Daijoubu…. Onii-chan akan berkunjung ke tempatnya saja…" Ucapku dengan yakin, adikku pun tersenyum lebar.

"Salam untuk Onee-chan ya…. Bilang padanya aku akan berkunjung ke tempatnya!" Ucap Lenka, aku pun mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan rumah.

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!

 **I Love you and Good Bye…**

 **(Chapter 1: Len Kagamine)**

 **By: AyA-Chan28**

 **Summary: Aku berdandan serapi mungkin, memakai pakaian kesukaanku dan bahkan membawa boquet bunga mawar merah yang harum dan cerah seperti cinta kami berdua/ "Wah Onii-chan rapi sekali!"/ "Tentu saja Lenka-chan…. Onii-chan akan bertemu dengannya…"/ Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya/ All in Len POV.**

 **Disclaimer: VOCALOID AND THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY CRYPTON YAMAHA**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan, dan lain-lain**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya saat SMP di tahun pertama, surai pirang pendeknya berkibar dan kedua iris safirnya itu selalu bersinar serta kurva di bibirnya selalu menyebar senyum. Sayangnya dia selalu berjalan dengan pemuda bersurai merah muda itu, selalu berjalan beriringan seperti itu setiap hari. Tetapi sayangnya kedua manik langitku ini tidak bisa lepas dari gadis bersurai pendek yang selalu mengenakan pita putih besar -membuatnya seperti kelinci- karena entahlah aku tidak tahu waktu itu.

Dalam jangka waktu pendek aku sudah bisa menemukan nama gadis yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Namanya Rin Kagami, sedangkan pemuda pink itu adalah pemuda paling pintar satu sekolahan bernama Yuuma Megurine. Dan dalam jangka pendek itu juga aku mulai mengoleksi foto-foto gadis itu. Memang menyeramkan dan menyedihkan tetapi aku sangat takut dia jijik padaku.

Lambat laun persahabatan Rin dan Yuuma memudar karena gossip berkata bahwa Rin Kagami cinta mati dengan Yuuma Megurine. Membuat mereka berdua saling berjauhan, lebih tepatnya Yuuma yang menjauhi Rin. Diam-diam aku tertawa karena mereka berpisah dan sekaligus ikut merasa sedih dengan gadis yang difitnah dengan kejamnya itu. Akhirnya aku mencari siapa yang berani menciptakan berita bohong itu, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak berhasil menemukan pelakunya.

Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah menghampiriku dan dalam waktu singkat kami menjadi teman akrab. Pemuda itu –Fukase- sepertinya sangat menyukai Rin, aku memberikan beberapa saran dan mereka berdua menjadi teman. Sayangnya ada gossip baru bahwa Rin membenci Fukase sehingga sekali lagi pertemanan Rin pun hancur. Fukase yang selalu menceritakan kebaikan Rin berbalik menjadi selalu menceritakan keburukannya. Aku melacak sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah pacar Fukase bernama Defoko.

Aku ingin mendekatinya tetapi aku takut…. Aku takut diriku akan menyakitinya…

Pada saat tahun kedua, Rin dianggap bala penyakit di sekolah. Para 'artis' di sekolah kami mem-bully nya bahkan sampai melabraknya dan mencap-nya perempuan tidak baik. Tidak habis pikir, Fukase membuat Grub Hater Rin. Aku bisa apa waktu itu? Aku hanya bisa membela sebisaku, aku menghiburnya dengan cara menyuruh teman-teman perempuanku menghiburnya… Tetapi sayang hati seorang Rin Kagami sudah sepenuhnya tertutup dendam, benci…. Dan putus asa.

Geram, aku geram melihat perlakuan mereka yang semena-mena… Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar Fukase yang sering memberikan ejekan kepada Rin. Hey apa kalian tahu betapa sakit hatinya gadis itu? Memang kalian mau menggantikan posisinya!

Hey Yuuma! Gadis itu sudah menganggapmu sahabat terbaiknya walaupun kau itu menjauhinya karena gossip konyol! Dia bahkan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa setiap hari?! Kenapa kau diam saja saat sahabatmu itu dibully habis-habisan DI HADAPANMU?! Atau mungkin karena kau sudah menyebutnya MANTAN SAHABATMU?!

Hey Fukase kau sangat kurang ajar! Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku memberikan saran untuk menjadi temannya, tetapi apa? Akhirnya kau menyakitinya juga kan?! Aku menyesal membantumu Fukase… aku kira kau temanku, tapi kau tidak berperikemanusiaan sampai melempari bola-bola kertas ke SEORANG GADIS YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!

Rin Kagami tidak mengetahui apa-apa…. Tapi dia menerima perlakuan-perlakuan buruk mereka semua. Tidak jarang aku membuat pohon apel di belakang rumahku berlubang karena pukulanku. Setelah memukuli pohon tidak bersalah itu, aku terduduk di bawah pohon itu.

Ngomong-ngomong nasib seorang Rin Kagami seperti pohon apel ini ya…. Tidak mengetahui apa-apa tetapi kena imbasnya, tidak melakukan kesalahan tetapi dihakimi seenak jidat dengan orang-orang sok tahu itu.

"Yo Len!" Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menyapaku, aku pun mendongak dan menemui sahabatku.

"Yo Rei!" Sapaku balik sambil menatap malas kepada pemuda yang hampir mirip denganku itu. Cuman rambutnya berwarna hitam tidak sepertiku yang berwarna pirang.

"Kau seharusnya cerita padaku jika ada masalah… bukan menyakiti pohon tidak bersalah dan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu…" Ucap Rei sambil memasang wajah jengkel, aku termenung sebentar kemudian membuat muka jutek.

"Emang aku peduli… aku cuman latihan aja kok!" Ucapku dengan nada ngambek yang dibuat-buat juga.

"Oh jadi soal Rin Kagami ya?" Tebakan Rei membuatku terlunjak, aku pun mengangguk sedikit.

"Kalau kau suka dengannya seharusnya kau berani berhadapan langsung dengannya. Hibur dia secara langsung-"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Aku memotong perkataan Rei sembari menunduk dalam diam, tetapi pemuda itu menghela napas pelan.

Semenjak percakapanku dengan Rei saat itu, aku lebih sering melamun. Nilai-nilaiku yang seharusnya di atas B mendadak turun menjadi C. Aku pun frustasi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan Rin apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah kelulusan SMP aku diterima di sebuah SMA terkenal- Voca High School- jujur waktu itu aku sedikit berharap Rin Kagami bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Tetapi pikiran itu kutepis jauh-jauh, tidak mungkin seorang Rin Kagami mau bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Fukase atau orang-orang jahat itu.

Kehidupan SMA ku mungkin agak mengejutkan, tetapi sayangnya aku satu gugus dengannya saat Masa orientasi siswa baru. Rin Kagami ternyata masuk ke dalam Voca High School, tetapi Rin yang kutemui ini sangat berbeda.

Dia menyembunyikan semua dengan seulas senyum dan sikap polosnya.

Rei pun ikut terkejut saat melihat gadis itu, ironisnya lagi aku dan Rin satu gugus dengan Fukase dan semua yang membenci gadis bermarga Kagami itu. Aku dengan segenap tenaga melindungi dirinya dalam diam, misiku berhasil hingga kegiatan masa orientasi tersebut berakhir.

Sepertinya skenario dari Tuhan tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengejutkanku, setelah pembagian kelas aku memang tidak mendengar nama gadis itu disebutkan. Tetapi setelah itu ada pengumuman bahwa yang namanya tidak disebutkan akan mendapatkan pembagian kelas di ruang BK. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar aku sekelas dengannya, dan BOOM!

Doaku terkabul saat aku melihat pita putih kelinci itu mengintip malu-malu ke dalam kelas, wali kelasku Ann-sensei mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Rin duduk di kursi paling belakang, tepatnya di belakang pemuda yang kubaca name tag-nya bernama Mikuo Hatsune. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa jengkel karena gadis itu duduk disana, bukan di dekatku. Waktu itu aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang perasaan.

Seminggu berlalu, beberapa 'artis' dari sekolahku pindah ke jurusan IPA karena mereka menganggap jika di jurusan IPS nama mereka akan rusak. Rin Kagami pindah sebangku dengan gadis bersurai kuning yang mengikat semua rambutnya ponytail ke samping bernama Neru Akita. Sebenarnya aku tahu Neru dari dulu ingin berteman dekat gadis itu, tetapi sayangnya dia berteman dekat dengan salah satu 'artis' sehingga sukar untuk mendapat kepercayaan dengan gadis itu.

Aku tarik ucapanku, bukan hanya Neru yang susah mendapat kepercayaannya tetapi seluruh kelas kami…

Dan ngomong-ngomong si Mikuo Hatsune langsung memasang wajah cerah ketika gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya, walaupun mereka berdua terhalang lorong yang cukup lebar…

Sebulan berlalu sejak saat itu, sejak sebulan yang lalu juga Rin Kagami tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dirinya hanya memasang headset putih (yang ajaibnya sama persis dengan punyaku yang sekarang kupakai) di telinganya itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai teal yang kuketahui bernama Mikuo Hatsune itu mendekati dirinya.

"Wah! Kau suka lagu-lagu klasik ya? Kebetulan aku juga suka, tapi aku lebih suka lagu-lagu pop!" Ucap Mikuo dengan semangat sambil memandangi gadis yang sedang terperangah sedikit itu.

"Oh iya kah…." Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Um! Perkenalkan aku Mikuo Hatsune. Panggil aku Mikuo ne ne Rin Kagami…" Ucap Mikuo, Rin langsung terkejut. Perkiraanku gadis itu terkejut karena pemuda di hadapannya itu tahu namanya tetapi mereka belum pernah bicara sebelumnya.

"O-Okee…Mikuo. Kau panggil saja aku Rin…" Ucap Rin, jawabannya membuatku terperangah karena mereka berdua langsung menyebut nama kecil.

Aku akui sejak saat itu Mikuo Hatsune benar-benar berusaha melengket pada gadis itu, aku sampai harus pura-pura tidak melihat ke arah mereka berdua karena kesal. Dalam waktu dekat mereka langsung seperti amplop dan perangko.

"Oi!" Teguran Rei membuatku langsung terkejut dan malu saat itu, aku menatap kedua manik emas itu dengan sendu.

"Dia tidak punya perasaan denganku Rei…. Mereka berdua sangat cocok satu sama lain!" Ucapku sambil menguraikan setitik air mata, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau pun datang padaku.

"Oh Gumiya!" Sapa Rei terkejut, aku refleks langsung menghapus air mataku tadi.

"Eh Len! Kau harus tau…. Kami semua bertaruh untuk menaklukan sang kakak galak… Meiko-senpai! Siapa saja yang bisa menaklukannya dia menang dan dapat hadiah!" Ucapan Gumiya membuatku menyunggingkan seringai di kurvaku.

Entah mengapa pada akhirnya aku mengikuti tantangan tersebut.

Tetapi di tengah-tengah tantangan itu aku lebih sering melihat Rin dibully lagi dengan Haku tentang dirinya menyukai Mikuo. Dalam lubuk hatiku aku berharap persahabat Mikuo Hatsune dan Rin Kagami berakhir tetapi apa yang kuperoleh di luar dugaan. Pemuda teal itu malah membelanya!

"Dengarkan! Aku tidak akan percaya gossip apapun yang berhubungan dengan Rin! Aku lebih ingin mendengarkan langsung dari orangnya!" Mikuo berucap dengan penuh determinasi, membuat gadis itu langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai Mikuo sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik!" Ucap Rin dengan lantang, membuat Haku si gadis bersurai putih itu terperangah. Akhirnya kasus tersebut langsung ditutup dan Rin dan Mikuo malah makin lengket.

Walaupun aku berusaha membantahnya dalam hati, walaupun aku berusaha percaya bahwa Mikuo dan Rin hanya bersahabat. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk lebih berkonsentrasi dengan sang kakak kelas galak Meiko.

Pada tahun kedua aku berpacaran dengan Meiko-senpai, Mikuo dan Rin juga pacaran tanpa ada yang mengetahui kecuali aku. Tch aku jadi teringat bagaimana mereka berdua jadian di taman sekolah yang sepi sekali.

"Rin aku mau kamu move on dari Yuuma! Aku mau kamu move on ke aku!" Ucap Mikuo sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Aku cinta kamu. Jadi pacarku Rin Kagami!" Lanjut Mikuo sambil menatap kedua manik safir punya Rin.

"Baiklah. Jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa…" Jawaban Rin membuatku terpuruk dan langsung menembak Meiko-senpai…. Aku pun langsung diterima oleh senpai itu entah mengapa…

Ajaibnya lagi pacar Fukase yang sekarang adalah sahabat dekat, sehingga aku dan Fukase jadi ikut bersahabat lagi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu selalu bercerita denganku bahwa pacarnya itu menyadarkannya agar meminta maaf dengan Rin tetapi dia merasa segan untuk meminta maaf padanya. Fukase menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyesali segala perbuatannya dan berkata bahwa aku dan Rin sebenarnya cocok tetapi aku berkata bahwa aku sudah punya Meiko-senpai dan Rin mempunyai Mikuo.

Hari-hari berikutnya hubungan mereka berdua dan hubunganku dengan Meiko-senpai selalu dalam keadaan baik. Tetapi aku melihat Haku memprovokasi Mikuo untuk memutuskan Rin, dengan segala alasan dia buat agar sang pujaan hati Mikuo Hatsune melepaskan Rin Kagami.

Mou tapi sebenarnya hubungan Mikuo dan Rin itu hubungan yang aneh. Misalkan jika diingat-ingat lagi mereka saling tidak ingin mengalah jika ada tugas, jadi jika sekelompok dengan mereka berdua jangan harap kalian bisa mendapatkan tugas kelompok. Jujur aku saja bingung dengan mereka, padahal jika mereka berdua pacaran harusnya Mikuo mengalah bukan balik membalas Rin kan? Pernah kudengar Mikuo hampir keracunan karena memakan masakan Rin yang keasinan, kepedasan, dan pernah ga ada rasanya… Tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu menjadi pintar memasak.

Mikuo dan Rin seperti pasangan terkonyol yang pernah kulihat, aku jadi teringat ketika Rin membelikan Mikuo teh rasa melon dan jeruk.

"Etto Rin-chan… kenapa minumku satu saja, bukannya tadi aku bilang melon dan jeruk?" Ucap Mikuo, Rin pun langsung menutup mulutnya.

"M-Maksudmu kamu pesannya dua? Kukira kamu minta melon dan jeruknya dicampur!" Ucap Rin dengan penuh penyesalan, entah karena cinta atau bodoh atau haus Mikuo meminum pesanan campurnya itu.

"Rin-chan mau coba?" Tawarnya, akhirnya Rin minum juga dan mukanya aneh.

"Eh Hatsune aku mau coba juga!" Ucapku sambil merebut minuman itu dan merasakan rasanya. Errr… rasanya campur-campur gimana gitu…. Dan akhirnya kami sekelasan minum dan mabok sendiri karena minumannya Mikuo.

Pfft! Aku mungkin tertawa… Tapi aku bingung aku harus tertawa karena itu kejadian konyol atau aku tertawa karena bisa ciuman tidak langsung dengan Rin? Entahlah

Di awal tahun ketiga, hubungan mereka makin renggang. Aku putus dari Meiko-senpai dengan alasan kami tidak cocok lagi, lagian siapa yang mau sama cewe galak dan garang itu! Fukase putus dari pacarnya juga, dan sekarang berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya bernama Lola.

Aku pun mulai mendekat padanya, beruntung guru olahraga kami Hiyama-sensei membuat aku, Mikuo dan Rin satu kelompok dengan 12 orang lainnya. Aku juga bertekad untuk menyapanya dengan sapaan selamat pagi hehehe.

"Ohayou Kagami-san!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kikuk, gadis itu agak ragu tetapi tersenyum. Oh untuk percobaan salam pertama aku tidak terlalu buruk juga waktu itu.

"Ohayou Kagamine-san!" Sapanya balik, kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju kelas. Entah mengapa hatiku mulai berbunga-bunga saat menyapanya, jadi aku melakukannya setiap hari sejak saat itu.

Sesekali pernah aku berpamitan pulang ke Rin, responnya yang berbeda-beda membuatku senang setiap kali melihatnya. Contohnya seperti saat pertama kali-

"Kagami-san aku pulang duluan ya!" Ucapku sambil memberikan cengiran kecil untuknya, Rin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sebentar.

"Iya Kagamine-san… duluan saja!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang terus berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Dan kebiasaan ini terjadi terus-menerus sejak saat itu. Oh beruntung sekali aku menyiapkan keberanianku ya…

Sampai suatu hari olahraga menyuruh kami mencari pasangan berbeda gender, aku langsung bergerak cepat agar tidak kedahuluan Mikuo untuk mengajak Rin. Setelah aku bisa melihat pita putih besar itu, aku langsung menggenggam salah satu tangannya.

"E-Eh? Kagamine-san…" Ucapnya agak terkejut karena kontak badan dengannya, di belakangnya Mikuo Hatsune membeku karena aksiku.

"Sekelompok denganku saja Kagami-san!" Ucapku, karena gadis itu tidak punya kelompok dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja Kagamine-san…" Ucapnya, tetapi aku memandang kedua manik safirnya.

"Len. Panggil aku Len… Kagami-san!" Ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar, gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Rin…. L-Len." Mungkin agak terbata, tetapi aku senang sekali saat Rin memperbolehkanku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Rasanya seperti melayang di langit.

Tugas olahraga adalah latihan lari berpasangan dengan dua tangan dari masing-masing pasangan diborgol agar tidak terpisah. Teman-teman sekelasku ingin menang sendiri sehingga mereka langsung jatuh, tetapi aku dan Rin pelan tapi pasti sampai tempat tujuan. Akhirnya kami dapat hadiah untuk bisa melihat teman-teman kami tanding bola sedangkan kami berdua jadi penonton. Seperti kencan rasanya, padahal cuman duduk bersebelahan saja dengan Rin.

Minggu depan kelompokku dan Rin akan melakukan observasi ke sebuah desa. Sebelum Rin dan temannya IA datang, aku menatap tajam anggota kelompokku yang lain.

"Awas saja jika di antara kalian berdua membonceng Rin dan menyebarkan hal ini pada yang lain!" Ucapku dengan nada mengancam, anggota kelompokku yang lain pun hanya bisa mengangguk seperti ayam yang sedang mematuk tanah. Menyeringai puas aku pun menunggui Rin. Dan seperti terduga….

"Kagami-san maaf aku tidak berani memboncengmu!" Kedua anggota kelompokku yang bergender laki-laki serempak berucap, membuat Rin langsung kebingungan.

"Ya sudah. Rin sama Kagamine-san saja!" Ucap IA sambil menyerahkan Rin kepadaku, gadis berpita putih itu pun mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Rin… tutup dulu…" Ucapku karena melihat kaca helm Rin belum ditutup. Entah karena melamun atau tidak connect Rin terkejut.

"E-Eh a-apanya yang ditutup Len?" Tanya Rin, mengundang beberapa tawa dari kelompokku.

"Helm-mu." Ucapku sembari menutup kaca helmnya, dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yeah itu adalah pengalaman mendekati dia secara intens yang pertama.

Sejak hari itu, walaupun dirinya duduk di belakangku aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Yah mungkin walaupun aku cuman mendapati alisnya naik ke atas saat bertemu dengan tatapanku… Hubungannya dan Mikuo memang rusak, tetapi Mikuo masih saja suka ugh… mendekatinya.

Suatu hari juga pada saat pelajaran Matematika, aku memandanginya walaupun guru di depan sedang menjelaskan. Masa bodohlah dia tidak menghiraukanku, aku tetap saja melihatnya sampai-

BRAK.  
Penggaris kayu itu memukul mejaku, membuatku terlunjak dan menatap horror guru di depanku yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Satu dipikiranku… 'Mati aku…'

"Len Kagamine, papan tulis di depanmu! Fokuslah saat pelajaran saya, sekarang coba kamu kerjakan soal di papan tulis!" Ucap guru tersebut, aku menoleh ke papan tulis dan meneguk ludah.

"Dan yang membantu Kagamine akan dihukum juga!" Kalimat itu membuat gadis berpita putih yang daritadi hendak membantuku langsung kicep di tempat. Well I'm dead meat….

Semenjak hari itu aku tidak kapok juga XD, well aku kan sangat jenius (bodoh) di kelas jadi aku beberapa kali tertangkap basah oleh teman-temanku… Sehingga membuat Mikuo menatapku dengki dan…. Cemburu.

Suatu hari Rin ulang tahun, sehingga dia membagikan kue yang banyak kepada kami sekelasan. Aku menahannya 1 menit di sebelahku kau tahu… dia langsung cemberut dan akhirnya aku mengambil bagian paling besar… Setelah dia selesai membagikannya aku berdiri dan bertepuk tangan diikuti seluruh teman-teman kelasku.

"Happy birthday to Rin… Happy birthday to Rin…. Happy birthday…. Happy birthday… Happy birthday to Rin!" Semua bernyanyi dengan riang, Rin terlihat terharu bahkan meneteskan air mata. Tetapi aku menyekanya dengan jari jempolku dan tersenyum.

"Ini hari dimana kamu bahagia, jangan menangis Rin…" Ucapku sambil tersenyum, Rin juga tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak teman-teman…. Dan Len…" Ucapnya kemudian bergerak memeluk teman-teman perempuan di kelas, aku pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

Sepertinya bulan Desember adalah bulan keberuntunganku, disana aku bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama Rin. Hari ini juga hari dimana berakhirnya UAS dan masa remedy pun dimulai. Aku tahu banyak sekali yang mem-booking Rin untuk menerjemahkan Bahasa Inggris dan dia memang orang yang tepat untuk itu. Mendekatinya, aku pun tersenyum lebar dan semanis mungkin menatapnya.

"Riiiiin~ Bantuin aku juga dong." Ucapku dengan puppy eyes terbaikku, Rin tersenyum tetapi-

"Wani piro?!" Teriak Mikuo dari belakangku, sehingga Rin menatapnya garang.

"Mikuo! Dia cuman minta bantu, jadi boleh-boleh aja dong!" Ucap Rin sambil melipat tangan di atas dadanya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika Mikuo dengan pasrah pundung di pojok kelas.

"Iya Hatsune, kau harusnya ikhlas jika dimintai tolong" Ucapku sembati memeletkan lidahku kepada pemuda teal yang sekarang mendengus kesal di pojokan kelas.

"Baiklah Len, kirim saja Bahasa indonesianya kepadaku… aku akan terjemahkan semuanya tanpa ada yang tersisa. Dan ingat jangan membayarnya" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum bersemangat, membuatku ikut bersemangat juga waktu itu.

Malamnya disaat aku sudah kecapean karena sudah mengalahkan final boss di game-ku, Rin men-chatku. Pertama sebelum aku connect aku membiarkan dan menutup mataku.

3

2

1

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan menyambar handphone-ku, aku membaca email dari Rin yang intinya menanyakan mana yang mau di translate. Sweat drop di tempat, aku bahkan lupa aku remedial juga -_-

Aku memberitahunya bahwa besok saja dia beritahu aku *ehem* maksudnya mengajariku secara privat dan ajaibnya dia menyetujui secara langsung. Chat kami pun aku screen shot dan aku simpan di galeri handphone-ku untuk dokumentasi.

Yah keesokan paginya ternyata aku menemukan Rin sendirian karena Mikuo ingin jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dan gadis itu memberitahuku bahwa pemuda teal itu sudah pergi dari jam 4 pagi tadi. Sebelum berpikir yang aneh-aneh, gadis itu sudah menyela pikiranku dengan agak tertawa dan menyatakan bahwa Mikuo yang memberitahunya saat dia sudah disana.

"Rin…! Tolong kami! Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti!" Sebelum menjawab gadis pirang berpita putih itu sudah diseret oleh teman-temannya yang kesusahan. Huh?! Aku sendiri kesal saat mengingatnya… padahal aku ingin berduaan dengan gadis itu *huft* sudah deh orang sabar selalu menang hehe.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rin balik kepadaku, kurasa aku akan menanyakan nasib tugasku tetapi Rin langsung mengambil kursi tepat berdempetan denganku.

"Jadi? Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Rin sembari melihat tulisanku yang sengaja aku perbagus agar gadis itu bisa membacanya. Uhh andai aku tidak pemalu aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan jawaban seperti 'Perasaanmu yang tidak pernah kumengerti'.

"Nee Rin aku punya beberapa kata Bahasa inggris, tetapi aku bingung mencocokkannya dengan kalimat ini harusnya gimana?" Tanyaku sembari menunjuk bagian-bagian yang kutanyakan.

"Wah! Wah! Ternyata ada yang selingkuh dengan Mikuo saat dia pergi" Suara Haku hampir membuatku jungkir balik, tetapi saat tidak ada respon dari gadis berpita kelinci di sebelahku aku pun langsung mendempetkan diriku lebih dekat ke Rin sehingga aku keringat dingin sendiri.

"Ini harusnya begini…. Kalimat ini lebih cocok dipakai disini…" Penjelasan Rin membuatku agak nge-fly sebentar sebelum aku menyadarkan diriku bahwa tugas ini dikumpul pada hari ini ke ruang guru.

Mendengarkan suara Rin yang lembut sambil mengambil kesempatan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya tidak buruk juga. Bahkan materi yang belum kumengerti sekarang malah kukuasai hanya karena Rin yang mengajarkanku. Yah walaupun suara Haku tentang Rin berselingkuh dengan Mikuo itu menyebalkan, tetapi aku dan Rin seperti berada di dunia sendiri waktu itu.

Setelah selesai Rin akhirnya beristirahat sementara aku mengumpulkan tugas-tugas temanku sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Rin duduk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja karena kelelahan… eh tapi kenapa wajahnya masih memerah ketika melihatku berbalik lagi dari ruang guru untuk menyampaikan berita buruk selanjutnya.

"Anoo teman-teman…. Hiyama-sensei ingin bagian-bagian yang jadi persyaratannya digaris bawahi, jadi ya kalian harus menggarisi dan kita diberi waktu 10 menit! Selamat mengerjakan." Ucapku sembari membagikan pekerjaan mereka, tetapi beberapa ada yang sudah pergi dari kelas karena merasa pekerjaannya selesai.

"Len biar aku garisi jawaban punya Rei, Teto dan Rui! Lagian aku yang memberikan jawabannya kepada mereka kan." Ucap Rin mengambil 3 lembar, tetapi disaat yang sama Gumi dan Galaco meminta pertolongannya sehingga gadis berpita putih itu harus membagi dua konsentrasinya.

Aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku karena sudah diajarkan oleh Rin, segera setelah menyelesaikan aku duduk di sebelah Rin yang dahinya sudah berkerut minta bantuan karena terlalu banyak yang dikerjakan.

"L-Len!" Dia terkejut dengan kehadiranku, tetapi aku langsung mengambil kertas milik Teto dan segera menggarisi hal-hal yang perlu.

"Kau sudah cukup berjasa… sekarang giliranku untuk membantumu!" Ucapku sembari mengerjakan kertas Teto secepat kilat karena Rin mengajari materi ini. Aku sangat menyukai teknik mengajarnya…. Dia berbakat menjadi seorang guru.

"Len…. Arrigato…" Ucapnya sembari fokus lagi ke kertas milik Rei dan menyelesaikannya, kemudian dia terhenti ketika merasakan kakiku mengait kakinya yang sedari tadi diayunkannya. Dia terkejut tetapi membiarkanku, aku pun sudah tersenyum penuh arti agar dia mau.

"Sama-sama…." Ucapku sembari mengumpulkan tugas-tugas yang sudah diselesaikan, sekarang tinggal Rin membantu Gumi dan Galaco untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang tersisa.

Semenjak hari itu, hubunganku dengan Rin semakin dekat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seni budaya kami disuruh berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Rin berpasangan dengan Miku, yang berpacaran dengan Kaito. Sedangkan aku bersama Mikuo adalah pasangan yang paling tidak mungkin untuk bekerja sama.

Melihat Rin berdansa bersama Miku si gadis negi bersurai teal itu aku merasa nge-fly dan menahan diri untuk tidak memfoto setiap gerakan yang dilakukan gadis kelinci itu, sedangkan Mikuo malah kabur untuk belajar membuatku tidak mau kalah untuk belajar juga ke Rei. Tetapi sayangnya setelah giliran Miku dan Rin, lebih tepatnya giliran terakhir, giliranku. Aku dan Mikuo pun tersenyum gugup karena kami berdua tidak ada yang belajar tentang tarian perempuan.

"Haku! Kamu berpasangan dengan Mikuo, Len kamu cari sendiri pasanganmu teserah saja!" Perintah guru tersebut, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Mikuo terpaksa memegang tangan Haku dan memeluk pinggangnya untuk menari. Sedangkan aku sedang berlutut di depan pasanganku-

"Rin…. Jadilah pasanganku soalnya pasanganku orang tenggeng…" Ucapku sembari mengulurkan tangan, Rin menerimanya dengan anggukan dan tawa kecil… eh apa pikiranku saja atau wajah Rin memerah?

Aku mulai memegang tangan Rin, kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak tersipu sehingga membuatku ingin menyeringai betapa beruntungnya aku. Sedekat ini dengan Rin betul-betul bisa menaikkan degupan jantungku, bahkan ketika Rin berputar dan aku tetap memegang tangannya aku membeku karena walaupun kami bukan di pesta dansa. Kami pun tidak memakai tuxedo dan gaun, hanya memakai baju sekolah kami. Haku dan Mikuo sudah selesai, seharusnya kami pun sudah selesai tetapi aku ingin menggenggam Rin lebih lama lagi.

"L-Len…" Suaranya memanggilku agak terbata, aku pun malah mengangkat wajahnya dengan tanganku walaupun tanganku yang satunya masih menggenggamnya.

"Sebentar lagi Rin…. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu…" Ucapku tanpa sengaja mengutarakan keinginanku, Rin malah makin tersipu melihatnya. Bahkan sang guru pun ikut terperangah dan aku berani taruhan kelompok kami saja yang punya feeling-nya.

"Oy! Kagamine!" Suara Mikuo kuabaikan, tetapi aku masih menatap lurus mata gadis itu. Manik lautan batu permata safir bertemu dengan manik biru lautanku. Aku pun berlutut dan mencium tangannya bak seorang pangeran ke Tuan putri.

"A-Aku…. Ayo kita lanjutkan nanti ne Len?" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kemudian kami pun melepaskan diri dari masing-masing, tetapi sebelum dia menjauh kutarik tangannya hingga dirinya jatuh ke pelukanku.

"Kagamine! Kau…" Mikuo geram, kemudian dirinya berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu. Rin ingin menyusulnya tetapi aku menahan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Len…." Bisiknya sembari menoleh kepadaku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. Tetapi aku tersenyum lembut, menarik gadis itu dengan perlahan menuju taman sekolah.

"Rin… maaf sepertinya aku tadi kelewatan…" Aku berucap, sekarang kami berdua sedang terduduk di bangku taman. Rin menggeleng sembari tersenyum padaku.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa…. Tetapi kenapa Len memilihku bukan Neru? Neru kan sekretaris sekaligus teman dekatmu kan?" Pertanyaan gadis itu membuatku terkesima, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Rin… aku tahu Neru berteman dengan Tei, tapi dia ingin berteman denganmu… kami pun begitu. Aku juga ingin mengenalmu dengan dekat… Ya Neru temanku tetapi aku lebih suka berdansa dengan orang yang kusayangi…" Ucapku sembari menatap lembut mata safir gadis itu, Rin terperangah kemudian perlahan berdiri.

"Aku… juga menyayangimu… Aku juga ingin berteman denganmu, bahkan memperbaiki pertemananku dengan Yuuma… Fukase…. Tapi, aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi." Ucap Rin dengan pelan, aku berdiri dan langsung memeluknya dengan pelan seperti dia kaca yang rapuh.

"Len maafkan aku… orangtuaku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pacaran, jadi tidak apa-apa kan begini saja?" Tanya Rin, aku mengangguk dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak kedua manik biru safir itu berkaca-kaca, aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Ya… Rin ijinkan aku untuk…" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Rin berjinjit mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kedua matanya menutup, begitu juga dengan mataku. Aku melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, dia juga dengan malu membalas lumatanku. Kemudian kami berdua melepaskan ciuman itu dengan pelan, tetapi gadis itu tertawa pelan dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku… Aku dan Mikuo tidak pernah melakukannya lho Ke-tu-a…" Ucapnya dengan nada jahil, aku pun terkejut.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu aku melihatmu dan Mikuo-" Rin menutup mulutku dengan telunjuknya sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Di sekolah kita hanya kau yang berwajah mirip denganku dengan rambut pirang dikuncir itu Len… aku melihatmu me-ngin-tip kami…" Ucap Rin dengan nada lucu, tetapi aku akhirnya tertawa pelan. Yah akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya walaupun belum bisa meresmikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin Kagami, aku akan menunggumu selalu…" Ucapku yang kemudian mendekatkan bibirku lagi kepada bibirnya, sekarang kami kembali menautkan bibir kami berdua. Ciuman kami memanas sehingga tanpa sadar aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulut gadis kelinci itu, Rin mengijinkan lidahku masuk dan mengabsen setiap gigi-giginya bahkan lidahnya juga ikut masuk ke mulutku.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Len…" Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah ciuman kami selesai, aku tersenyum lebar saat gadis itu jatuh sekali lagi ke dalam dekapanku.

"You are mine and always mine" Ucapku sembari mendekatkan wajahku ke lehernya, kemudian dengan cepat menandai gadis itu. Awalnya gadis itu mengerang, tetapi dia pun akhirnya membalas menandaiku.

Mulai hari itu kami berdua menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia, tetapi sayangnya mataku yang tajam ini dapat melihat sekilas siluet teal dan… Apa hanya imajinasiku saja atau aku juga melihat siluet merah muda dengan kupluk hitam?

Sejak saat itu aku dan Rin menjalin hubungan kami secara diam-diam, aku tetap saja melirik Rin tetapi sekarang gadis itu akan tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya melihatku. Diam-diam aku pernah mengajak Rin menemaniku untuk urusan ketua kelas, saat Neru protes karena merasa posisi sekretarisnya terancam aku mengajaknya berbicara.

"Len… apa aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi sebagai sekretaris?" Pertanyaan Neru langsung kusambut dengan tawa kecil, tetapi kemudian aku menatap kedua manik amber itu dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Rin hanya menemaniku Neru, kau tentu saja tetap sekretaris yang paling bagus pekerjaannya." Ucapku sembari tersenyum melihat teman dekatku ini merasa kehilangan pekerjaannya, Neru pun menatapku sekilas kemudian tertawa.

"Hmph! Tentu saja aku masih diperlukan tahu, Rin membantuku jadi pekerjaanku agak ringan…. Pasti ada sangkut pautnya denganmu kan?" Tanya Neru, aku pun terdiam sembari tersipu.

"Aku… berbicara dengan Rin… dan berakhir dengan bahagia." Ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar, Neru pun tersenyum lembut.

"Arrigato Len… berkatmu aku bisa berteman dekat juga dengan Rin…. Bukan hanya aku saja tapi teman-teman yang lain juga, bahkan kau menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Haku dan Galaco." Ucap Neru dengan tulus, aku pun tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku.

"S-Sebenarnya aku dan Rin-"

"Aku tahu kalian pacaran diam-diam ketua." Tebakan Neru yang memutus kalimatku membuatku terperangah.

"B-Bagaimana bisa-"

"Sikap kalian, Bahasa tubuh huft…. Itu mudah sekali ditebaknya baka!" Sekali lagi Neru memotong pertanyaanku, aku pun menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku karena malu.

"Yah tapi aku akui kau benar-benar berani mengambil langkah seperti ini… Jangan bilang juga setelah menembaknya kau menciumnya dengan mesra khu khu khu…" Goda Neru, tetapi karena itu kenyataannya aku terdiam dan merona.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKANNYA?!" Pekik Neru tidak percaya ketika menerima reaksiku, aku pun menjitak kepalanya.

"BAKA! JANGAN BERTERIAK INI TEMPAT UMUM BAKA!" Pekikku karena malu, tetapi akhirnya kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Sudah dua bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Rin dan semua berjalan dengan baik juga, tetapi tidak semua cinta bisa berakhir bahagia…. Itu semua dimulai suatu saat datang di pagi hari aku disuguhi pemandangan buruk… pemandangan yang tidak bisa aku percaya.

Surai merah muda dengan kupluk hitam itu terus menghimpit gadis kelinciku di dinding, mereka berdua sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang serius. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku sudah tahu siapa pemuda itu…. Yuuma Megurine!

Tapi sepertinya hal buruk menjadi semakin buruk ketika pemuda yang pernah menjadi sahabat gadis itu mendekat dan mencium bibirnya, membuat Rin yang sedari tadi berusaha mendorongnya menjadi beku seketika. Kemudian ketika Yuuma melepaskan ciumannya, baru Rin sadar atas kehadiranku di belakang pemuda bersurai pink itu.

"Len! Tunggu ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Suara teriakan Rin kuabaikan begitu saja, aku terus berlari entah aku berlari kemana sebenarnya. Para guru mungkin tidak akan memarahiku karena murid tahun ketiga bebas melakukan apapun sebelum ujian termasuk membolos. Setelah dirasa suara Rin sudah tidak terdengar lagi, aku langsung menatap sendu.

TES

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipiku….

TES

TES

TES

Aku tidak menghitung lagi berapa banyak tetes air mata yang berproduksi di kedua mataku, rasanya pahit, perih sakit dan…. Terkhianati, kecewa…. Emosi-emosi buruk itu terkumpul menjadi satu.

Dia mempermainkanku…. Mempermainkan perasaanku….

Aku terduduk di atas tanah, berusaha menyeka seluruh air mataku. Aku harap Rei, Fukase, siapa pun untuk datang kemari-

"LEN!" Suara baritone itu, aku menoleh dan mendapati surai teal pendek- Mikuo Hatsune-

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menghapus seluruh air mataku, aku tahu pasti mataku memerah tapi aku tetap tersenyum. Mikuo akhirnya tersenyum pahit, dia menguntal surai teal-nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ada apaa-"

"Rin mencarimu, aku tahu Yuuma benar-benar brengsek karena mencium paksa gadis itu." Ucap Mikuo memotong perkataanku, setelah aku perhatikan lagi ada beberapa luka di wajahnya. Seperti baru saja berkelahi.

"Aku…. Tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala sang jenius Yuuma Megurine itu, setelah melihat Rin dicium dengannya aku langsung menonjoknya dengan keras dan akhirnya terjadi beberapa hal…" Lanjut Mikuo, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena wajahku yang bonyok-bonyok ini kan?" Ucap Mikuo sarkatis tetapi tersenyum lebar dan menawarkan tangannya, aku menerimanya dan berdiri.

"H-Hatsune-"

"Panggil saja aku Mikuo, Len… Rin benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Dia kan pacarmu sekarang." Ucap Mikuo, tentu saja sontak aku terkejut dan terperangah.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah, Mikuo terperangah.

"Saat di taman aku melarikan diri dari Haku-"

"Jadi kau kemarin meninggalkan ruang seni karena kabur dari Haku?!" Ucapku tidak percaya, Mikuo menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tampak kesal denganku yang tadi memotong perkataannya.

"Dengerin dulu napa? Lu mau tahu kaga?!" Ucap Mikuo sembari menjitak kepalaku, aku pun mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Haku benar-benar membuatku risih, dia benar-benar ingin memangsaku jadi aku kabur! Yah kau tahu aku bersembunyi di WC dekat taman sekolah, setelah aku keluar aku benar-benar kaget ketika disuguhi pemandangan kalian berdua!" Ucap Mikuo dengan wajah memerah karena kembali diingatkan dengan panasnya ciuman kami waktu itu, aku pun ikut merona karena tahu ciuman kami dilihat orang.

"Oh…"

"Jangan cuma OH! Selama pacaran dengan Rin aku tidak pernah menciumnya tahu?! Dasar brengsek kau Len Kagamine!" Bentak Mikuo dengan menunjuk batang hidungku, aku pun malah marah juga.

"Kenapa sepertinya kalian berdua tahu kalau aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian huh?!" Bentakku sembari menepuk jidatku dengan keras.

"Rin menceritakan padaku BAKA! Ah coba lu pikirin yang punya rambut pirang dikuncir dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Rin itu cuman elu Baka!" Sindir Mikuo, aku pun menepuk jidatku agak keras.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….?" Tanyaku sembari menatap pemuda bersurai teal yang menghela napas dengan berat.

"Yuuma mendatangiku kemarin-"

"APA?!" Pekikku memotong penjelasannya, Mikuo langsung menatapku dengan death glare terbaiknya. Aku langsung terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Lanjutkan." Ucapku dengan nada datar, Mikuo mulai berbicara lagi.

"Intinya Yuuma mendatangiku karena dia ingin mendapatkan bantuanku… Dia ingin memperbaiki persahabatannya dengan Rin, awalnya aku membantu tetapi seperti yang kau lihat Yuuma malah menciumnya. Kau tahu begitu Rin meneriakkan namamu aku langsung menampar Yuuma dengan keras dan kami pun berkelahi. Rin menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu, ternyata kau cepat juga ya." Penjelasan Mikuo membuatku sadar aku harus meminta maaf dengan Rin, tetapi langkah kaki orang berlari membuat kami terkejut.

"Rin?!" Pekik kami berdua ketika melihat gadis berpita kelinci itu terengah-engah, kedua manik safir bulatnya itu menatapku dalam.

"Len! Aku minta maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak melawan! Aku tidak bisa-" Sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku menaruh jariku di bibirnya.

"Mikuo! Aku tadi lihat Haku lewat sini!" Ucapku berbohong, si surai teal pun panik dan langsung berlari menjauh begitu saja. Aku pun kemudian menurunkan jariku dari bibirnya ke dagunya.

"Len… kau itu usil sekali." Ucap gadisku sembari terkekeh pelan, aku dengan segera menyambar bibirnya dengan bibirku. Membuatnya membeku sesaat dan memperdalam ciuman kami lagi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah ternyata aku sudah sampai…." Yap kembali ke diriku yang sekarang masih memegang bouquet bunga mawar merah, aku sudah berada di hadapan gadis pirang itu…. Rin Kagami.

"Hey Rin aku membawakanmu banyak mawar merah!" Ucapku dengan riang, tetapi gadis di hadapanku hanya bisa diam. Lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan respon apapun darinya.

"Sudah berapa tahun kita pacaran… sekitar 5 tahun kan? Kau tahu Mikuo dan aku bersahabat sekarang…. Yuuma pun sudah menjadi temanku dan menyesali perbuatannya menciummu tiba-tiba Rin…" Jelasku sembari memberikan bouquet itu kepadanya. Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan Rin…. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu seumur hidupku." Aku terpaksa tersenyum, kemudian-

TES

TES

"Are? Kenapa aku menangis? Ahahaha aku seharusnya tidak menangis saat di depanmu kan Rin…?" Ucapku sembari menghapus air mataku yang menggenang di kedua mataku.

"Dan kau tahu Rin? Happy birthday ya! Hari ini _harusnya_ adalah Hari spesialmu…. Ya 24 Desember hari ulang tahunmu, maaf ya aku baru bisa berkunjung kesini." Aku berhenti bicara ketika aku menyentuhnya, aku terdiam beberapa menit.

"Eh? Len kau kemari juga?" Suara baritone itu membuatku terkejut seketika menoleh ke arah sahabatku yang bersurai teal pendek, dirinya ternyata membawa beberapa lily putih untuk Rin.

"Tumben kita ketemuan disini ya…? Rin pasti senang kita berkunjung bersama." Ucapku sembari menatap pemuda teal yang memberikan bunga-bunga miliknya ke gadisku, manik teal-nya menatapku jengkel.

"Hello?! Aku sahabatnya Baka!" Ucap Mikuo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, aku mengabaikannya dan berfokus ke arah gadis itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ya. Kau tahu hari _spesialnya_?" Tanyaku mengidentifikasi ke kata spesial, aku benar-benar menunduk dan menggenggam tanganku sendiri.

"…. Tapi seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi Rin pasti ada di samping kita sekarang, merayakan hari Ulang tahunnya yang ajaibnya sama dengan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Mikuo, aku pun tersenyum pahit saat mengingatnya kembali.

Kejadian itu…. Saat itu aku berada di sebelahnya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Waktu itu aku dan Rin berhenti berciuman setelah berbaikan tentang kejadian Yuuma yang menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, tapi pada saat itu pemuda yang baru saja melecehkannya terlihat di tengah jalan raya. Gadis kelinci yang melihatnya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Len, coba lihat itu Yuuma kan?" Tanya Rin dengan nada cemas, aku pun melihatnya dengan khawatir. Pemuda bersurai pink itu berjalan menyebrang… tanpa melihat truk yang melaju ke arahnya.

"YUUMA!" Tepat setelah meneriakkan namanya, kami berdua langsung berlari dengan kencang. Awalnya aku berhasil mendorong Yuuma sehingga dia terjatuh di trotoar, aku melihat truk itu semakin mendekat…. Waktu itu aku berpikir inilah akhirnya. Tapi-

Seseorang mendorongku ke trotar dan-

BRAK!

Tubuhku memang terdorong dan terduduk di sebelah Yuuma, tetapi kedua manik biru lautku terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja menyelamatkanku.

Tubuh mungil gadis itu terguling kemudian terbaring di jalan dengan genangan darah…

Surai pirang keemasan yang selalu kukagumi kini bercampur dengan darahnya….

Bau tubuhnya juga bercampur dengan bau darah….

TES

TES

TES

Seakan ikut berduka, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi wajahku yang sudah terlebih dahulu basah karena air mata-

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Gadis itu langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit, aku dan Yuuma mengejarnya sampai dirinya sampai di UGD. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk di tempat duduk, sementara pemuda pinkish di sebelahku berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Ini semua salahku…." Bisikku berkali-kali tapi langkah kaki seseorang membuatku mendongak dan menemui Mikuo di hadapanku.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Mikuo membentakku sembari menarik kerah bajuku, air mata mulai berjatuhan ke pipiku.

"R-Rin…. Dia…" Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatku, aku terlalu shock untuk memberitahunya.

"Mikuo…. Maaf ini semua salahku." Ucapku dengan nada bergetar, Mikuo kemudian melepaskan kerahku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Rin… dia menggantikan posisiku…. Harusnya aku yang di dalam sana bukan dia." Lirihku dengan sendu, Yuuma hanya terdiam di depan pintu UGD.

"Hatsune… ayo kesini biar aku ceritakan." Ucap Yuuma yang melihatku dengan iba, kemudian pemuda pinkish itu menarik tangan Mikuo menjauh dari pintu UGD yang masih lampunya masih berwarna merah.

Ini semua salahku….

Seharusnya aku yang ditabrak….

Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu orangtua Rin?

Tap.

Sentuhan di bahuku membuatku mendongak, medapati Mikuo yang tersenyum lebar untuk menyemangatiku.

"Rin itu gadis yang kuat, jika kita yakin dia pasti selamat. Tenang saja." Ucapan Mikuo yang lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sedikit meringankanku, tepat setelah itu aku melihat keluarga Rin datang ke ruang UGD.

"Aku menelpon mereka." Suara Yuuma seperti menyadarkanku, aku menoleh ke arah pemuda pinkish yang menyembunyikan matanya dengan poninya. Dia tiba-tiba menarikku ke belakang rumah sakit, dimana tidak ada orang satupun disana. Sesampainya disana dia melepaskanku dan berjalan berhadapan denganku.

"Kenapa-"

"Hajar aku Kagamine!" Perintah Yuuma yang dengan mantap menatapku dengan kedua iris emasnya, aku pun terperangah.

"Selama ini aku yang membuat penderitaan bagi gadis itu."

Iya memang dirimu yang salah!

"Aku tetap menganggapnya sahabatku… aku tidak termakan gossip."

Terus kenapa kau menjauhinya waktu itu?! Waktu gadis itu menjadi rapuh!

"Aku… Sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja, ada kakak senior yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Kakak itu tidak suka dengan Rin sehingga aku meninggalkannya, tapi senior itu malah berpacaran dengan temannya yang lain…. Ironis dan menyedihkan sekali diriku yang terbuai atas nama cinta." Pernyataan Yuuma barusan membuat kedua manikku melebar dengan sempurna.

Apa?

"A-Apa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan dengan mulutku, Yuuma tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tahu kau menguntit Rin dari SMP kan? Saat kita berdua masih bersahabat, kau juga yang menyuruh para gadis itu berteman dan menghibur Rin kan? Aku tahu semua Len Kagamine." Ucapan Yuuma membuatku tidak bisa menahan lagi kekesalanku dan-

BUG!

Aku meninju pipinya dengan keras sampai dirinya mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jika kau tahu kenapa… KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DENGAN ALASAN SEKONYOL ITU?! YANG LEBIH TAK KU MENGERTI KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA?!" Bentakanku membuatnya terdiam tetapi kemudian seuntai senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang lebam.

"Karena…. Aku memang sudah menyukai Rin dari kami berdua SD. Aku terobsesi dengan senior itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi ironisnya aku tidak bisa melupakan persaanku pada Rin, saat Rin selalu ada di sisi Mikuo-"

"Waktu itu mereka pacaran, wajar jika mereka selalu berada di sisi satu sama lain." Potongku dengan nada dingin, Yuuma pun menunduk.

"Saat mereka berdua lengket aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, bahkan saat kau yang menguntitnya sekarang dekat dengannya-"

"Rin putus dengan Mikuo 8 bulan yang lalu, sekarang aku yang berpacaran dengannya." Potongku lagi, Yuuma makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pokoknya aku merasa kesal dengan setiap laki-laki yang dekat dengannya! Karena aku baru sadar, bahwa aku sangat menyesal meninggalkannya! Aku tidak ingin bermain dengannya, tapi…. Pada saat aku minta maaf perasaanku terbawa…. Aku menciumnya karena aku mencintainya tapi…. Sepertinya hal itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku! Rin mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku…." Penjelasan Yuuma membawaku terserang emosi lagi.

"RIN MENYELAMATKAN KITA BERDUA! DIA MEMAAFKANMU DASAR EGOIS!" Bentakku sembari meninju perutnya, dia agak terbatuk dan terhuyung sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Makanya Kagamine…. Untuk kesalahanku di masa lalu…. Tolong hajarlah aku! Buat aku menderita seperti aku yang meninggalkan dia saat dia menderita!" Ucapnya dengan keras, aku pun berjalan ke arahnya kemudian menolehkan kepalaku ke bawah tempat dia berduduk.

"Dia sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, lagian aku sudah puas memukulmu karena kesalahanmu di masa lalu…. Lihat mukamu sudah bonyok dipukulin Mikuo, aku juga memukulmu tadi jadi itu sudah dianggap menghajarmu." Ucapku sembari menepuk bahunya, tubuh pemuda itu bergetar.

"Aku…. Idiot ya? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit soal kau yang menguntit Rin ataupun kesalnya aku saat dirinya dekat dengan lelaki lain. Tapi yang pasti aku pasti minta maaf untuk Rin, kalau perlu aku akan mengajaknya bicara setiap hari." Ucapan Yuuma membuatku jengkel seketika.

"Kalau kau macam-macam dengannya…. Aku akan menghajarmu Yuuma Megurine!"Ancamku dengan serius, Yuuma pun akhirnya perlahan berdiri.

"LEN!" Suara baritone mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua, surai teal pendek itu berkibar terbawa angin saat dia berlari. Mikuo Hatsune langsung menarik tanganku sekuat tenaga.

"Gawat! Rin…. Rin dia…. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak!" Ucapan Mikuo membuat napasku tersendat seketika. Aku langsung berlari secepatnya, menuju orang yang kucintai.

 _"Aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi…."_ Ucapan Rin terngiang kembali di kepalaku.

 _"Kagamine! Ini tugasku baka!"_

 _"Begini saja… tidak apa-apa kan, Len?"_

 _"Haha aku memang baka ya?"_

 _"Kita tidak sepatutnya terjebak di masa lalu nee Len?"_

 _"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membantumu!"_

 _"Hah…. Hah…. Hah…. Aku memang payah saat berlari."_

 _"Baka kau dicariin Hiyama-sensei tuh…."_

 _"Sini biar kujelasin!"_

 _"Nih nyontek aja ntar paling kamu ngerti tulisanku…."_

 _"Aku sangat suka bunga kau tahu…. Oh tapi aku sangat cinta jeruk!"_

 _"Ohayou Kagamine!"_

 _"Len…. Aku menyayangimu."_

 _"Len maafkan aku!"_

 _"Len…. Kau usil juga ya."_

 _"Len."_

 _"Len."_

 _"Leeeeeenn."_

 _"Len-kun sayonara nee!"_

Suara merdu seorang Rin Kagami terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, semakin mempercepat lariku. Aku langsung masuk ke UGD, menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin aku lihat…. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku percaya….

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya." Kalimat itu langsung membuatku terduduk di lantai, kedua manik lautku langsung melebar seketika.

 _"Len, kau aneh ya?"_

"Tidak mungkin…." Gumamku dengan pelan, suara derap kaki di belakangku ikut berhenti.

"Len! Apa yang terjadi?!" Mikuo dan Yuuma di belakangku tidak berhenti menanyakan, tapi aku yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya hanya bungkam tanpa suara.

 _"Aku mencintaimu ke-tu-a!"_

"Tidak… Aku tidak menerimanya…" Ucapku dengan nada serak, air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipiku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk ruang UGD, disana aku melihatnya…. Wajah dan tubuhnya ditutupi selimut.

 _"Aku… ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal bersama Rinto adikku!"_

"Rin…." Aku berjalan mendekati dipan itu, mengangkat tanganku untuk membuka selimut itu. Setelah terbuka aku diperlihatkan wajah pucat Rin, tetapi senyuman tulus terlukis di bibirnya.

 _"Mou! Kau menyebalkan Len!"_

"Rin! Bangunlah! Ayo buka matamu…." Ucapku sembari menggoyangkan badannya, aku bisa merasakan sensasi dingin di seluruh tubuhnya.

 _"Lihat Len! Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas Hiyama-sensei."_

"Rin! Ku mohon…. Bangunlah…" Ucapku lagi berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

 _"Kalau aku mati apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku… Len?"_

"Len…. Dia sudah pergi." Suara baritone Mikuo kuabaikan, tanganku masih menepuk pelan pipi gadis yang kucintai.

"Kagamine…." Lirih Yuuma dengan pelan, aku bergetar hebat.

"RIN! BANGUNLAH!" Teriakku sembari mengguncangkannya lagi, sekarang aku pasrah… aku memeluknya dengan erat.

 _"Len! Len! Lihat… lihat! Neru-chan membuatkan bunga kertas untukku!"_

"Rin…. Aku mencintaimu, ku mohon bangunlah!"

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Len."_

"Rin…. Rin! Ayolah! Kalau kau bangun aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta!"

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"_

"RIN! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!" Teriakku lagi berharap mendapat respon, tetapi nihil aku tidak mendapat apapun. Tepat setelah aku meneriakkan namanya dan memukul dinding-

BUAK!

Seseorang memukul tengkukku dengan keras, membuat duniaku langsung menjadi gelap. Tapi sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku aku melihat Rin di depanku berdiri dengan tegak sambari tersenyum lebar.

"I'm sorry… I love you Len Kagamine. Tetaplah hidup untukku ya." Ucapnya kemudian seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, aku berada di ruangan serba putih. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pendek dengan pita putih kelinci itu memunggungiku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali kemudian berjalan ke arahnya, ketika dia berbalik dia tersenyum.

 _"Ohayou Len-kun!"_ Suaranya menggema di kedua telingaku, aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

 _"Len gomenasai…. Waktuku hanya sedikit sekarang tapi-"_ Apa? Aku tahu dia bilang waktunya sedikit. Tapi apa alasannya ya?

 _"-Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah mati."_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya Rin!" Ucapku yang membuat senyuman itu luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

 _"Ini takdir dari Tuhan. Setidaknya kau menjadi cinta terakhirku. Aku senang aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga senang mencintaimu, kau mungkin adalah cinta terakhirku-"

 _"JANGAN BILANG BEGITU!"_ Aku tersentak ketika suara itu membentakku, gadis itu marah aku tahu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, lebih baik aku mati Rin."

 _"Kau itu memang baka ya? Jika kau tidak menemukan cintamu nanti aku akan membencimu ketua Len Kagamine."_

Aku tersentak ketika suaranya melembut, aku menatap wajahnya yang selalu terbayang di kepalaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kesempatan itu kecil sekali, kalaupun aku menemukannya kau tetap di hatiku." Ucapku dengan lantang, wajah Rin Kagami langsung terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut.

 _"Kesempatan masih ada… Terima kasih telah menerima dan mencintaiku Len… Terima kasih atas momen kebersamaan kita berdua. I love you and good bye Len Kagamine."_

"TUNGGU RIN!" Sepertinya percuma aku berteriak, dunia itu tiba-tiba menjadi hitam dan pandanganku menggelap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah!" Suara baritone memecahkan keheningan, membuat kami berdua berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai pinkish sedang membawa sebuah bunga matahari. Kalau dilihat-lihat, batu nisannya penuh dengan bunga matahari.

"Yuuma kau datang juga?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Mikuo, sang pemuda berkupluk hitam itu tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menepati janji, setidaknya aku benar-benar mendatangi dan mengajaknya mengobrol setiap hari. Sambil membawa bunga ini." Ucap Yuuma dengan santainya, kedua iris emas itu menatapku dengan sendu.

"Len-san dan Mikuo sudah lama disini?" Pertanyaannya membuatku agak kesal dan aku menggerutu.

"Panggil aku Len tanpa embel-embel san dong! Kita bertiga kan sahabat." Ucapku jengkel setengah mati pada pemuda yang terlalu sopan denganku itu.

"G-Gomenasai L-L-Len…." Akhirnya berhasil menyebut namaku walau terbata-bata, pemuda itu tersenyum tulus. Aku melihat mereka berdua yang belum memberikan apa-apa ke Rin gadisku, aku pun menekukkan alisku.

"Mikuo kau tidak akan memberikan bunga itu padanya?" Ucapanku membuat si surai teal itu tersentak dan langsung berlutut di makamnya dan memberikan hadiahnya diikuti oleh Yuuma. Aku hanya melamun sembari melihat ke arah makam orang yang kucintai.

 **RIN KAGAMI**

 **24 Desember XXXX**

 **To**

 **20 November XXXX**

 **May she rest in peace**

"Nee ayo kita pulang…. Salju akan turun dan kita tidak memakai jaket apapun sekarang" Ucapanku membuat mereka berdua tersadar akan salju putih yang mulai turun perlahan, Mikuo dan Yuuma pun berdiri.

" _Arrigato…."_ Khayalanku saja atau memang dia yang berdiri di depan makamnya sambil tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami bertiga. Aku tersenyum lebar dan berbalik mengikuti Mikuo dan Yuuma untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ah Rin…. Coba lihat salju ini, putih dan indah…. Serta murni.

Seperti dirimu, tetapi aku tidak akan tetap disini….

Aku akan bergerak maju seperti Mikuo dan Yuuma.

" _Ganbatte…."_ Huft suaranya muncul lagi di telingaku, mungkin aku harus pulang dengan cepat ya.

Aku berjanji aku akan tetap maju untukmu my love, my Rin Kagami.

 **~FIN~**

 **Hallo all! Maafin Aya ya telat sekali update ini chapter karena banyak sekali dan emang sengaja ini fic dibikin galau BHAK**

 **Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya…. Mungkin bakalan lama banget dan pemuda beruntung selanjutnya adalah…**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **MIKUO HATSUNE!**

 **Oh iya gimana komentar kalian tentang ini fic? PLEASE REVIEW YA…..**

 **Saya lagi mikirin ide gimana caranya saya menulis perasaan si Mikuo yang notabene nya sahabatnya sama Rin.**

 **Oh iya sudah deh cukup bacotan saya sampai disini**

 **Nantikan chapter selanjutnya dari I LOVE YOU AND GOOD BYE**

 **And please review, saya perlu saran dan kritik yang membangun…..**


End file.
